RWBY: Vulnerable
by SilentGirl247
Summary: Blake get's raped by her previous partner Adam leaving her e deosn't want to tell her close friends at beacon. If she tell her friends, she is afraid that they might go after the masked man and get hurt...Especially her close friend Yang xiao long. With the help of her friends, will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies. This is my first rape story. So I hope you Enjoy.^_^**

**Warning:**** This story isn't for little kiddies. Rape/angsty stuff. Not  
your cup of tea? Well please...GTFO! there goes the back arrow.**

**Disclaimer: ****Damn I hate repeating my self. I don't own RWBY, the  
show, manga, or even the merchandise.**

Now let's move along lovelies.

* * *

****

Blake was sleeping by the woods, exhausted from training for the day with her teammates. Little did the part Fauna know that someone watching  
her for the past two days;waiting;waiting for the black-haired to let her guard down.**[[She doesn't have her gambol shroud.]]**

This man was perched up on the branch above; just looking down at her.

"Now I shall do what I've been planning to do since I started watching her." The man though as he swooped down in front of the defenseless  
girl.

The man moved his gloved hands to caress her's. Glazing the back of her hand to brush across the smooth, pale skin. Upon doing so Blake stirred  
from her slumber. Slowly opening her eyes to see the tall, masked man that awoke her from that 'oh so peaceful' sleep.

As the amber eyes opened with love in them, as soon as her blurry vision came to, and she realized who was actually standing there; her eyes  
turned in shock. Blake never forgot him. That man who she left on the train for not caring for human lives.

"What's he doing here?! How did he find me?!. This can't be right; This must be a dream within a dream. This can't be happening." Blake thought  
bewildered.

"W-w-what do you want with me, _Adam?"_ The black-haired girl said; straining the name of her previous partner touching her cheek.

"You." The masked man stated.

"What?"

"You asked me what I wanted with you...and that's just it. _You,_ I desire you." The brown haired man said breathing in and out calm, while Blake's  
was accelerating and a vast rate**[[she's scared]].**

"A-a-a-"

"What's wrong, kitten? Can't speak?"

With that, Adam picked Blake up and slung her over his shoulder while the part Fauna was yelling for the man to let her go. She was terrified of him.

"Let me GO ADAM!" Blake yelled while trying to kick Adam, she felt so helpless, even without her gambol shroud, that was left in the locker at Beacon  
after her whole team trained.

"Sorry my little kitten, that will not be happening for a while; that is until I get my well deserved release."

The part Fauna knew what he meant. "What?! No! I will not have sex with you, you, YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD! Blake yelled at him. Hitting the  
back of the masked man, trying to get him to let her go; sadly, it did not suffice.

"You will be mine Blake. Always. No one else's."

The black-haired girl stopped kicking and squirming about once she heard those words, her face was filled with horror.

'Oh dear god, let me be blessed'

Little did she know that god did head her prayers, but not in a way that the part Fauna was thinking.

When Adam got far enough into the forest so that no one would be able to hear the screaming that might happen; he stopped and laid the part  
Fauna down and quickly straddled between her legs. He started ripping off the black-haired girl's outer wear while Blake just laid there, her eyes  
widened in shock; leaving only her black bra and panties.**[[Mmmm...would you like for him to do that to you ladies? XD]].**

"It's good that your not struggling Blake, or you would end up with bruises and cuts. Just be a good kitty and relax.

**[[rape coming up! skip if you do not wish to desire]]**

Adam leaned down and captured her neck and started sucking and licking, biting. Blake moaned at this. She wasn't enjoying it though, her body was.  
The masked man smirked at this and whispered in her ear,

"That feels good huh?"

Blake didn't answer and soon she was crying and tears streamed on both sides of her face. She hated feeling weak. This was not Adam she once  
knew. Adam wouldn't do this to her. Not at all. Adam smirked at his part Fauna's fear. Yes, his part Fauna. He then unbutton her bra revealing her  
D cup breasts. Suddenly, he took one of the hard pink nipples into his mouth, fondling the other with his hands.

Blake gasped loudly, tilting her head back in the grass. "A-a-adam...please stop." She was panting, shuddering as the masked man sucked on her  
nipples, biting on them and causing her to yelp. Adam lifted his head, smirking. She hate that smirk on his face. Then he took off her panties. The part Fauna tried to kick him, but Adam used one of his hands to hold the leg down.

Blake sobbed freely as she knew what was to come; Adam unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants down revealing his massive hard cock. The part Fauna  
cried, "Adam please..no"She tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a fierce hand.

"Don't make me have to be rough on you! I could make this very painful for you!" Adam growled, looking at the teary yellow eyes.

Blake whimpered in fear at the cold, firm voice he had. But before he spread her legs opened, she slapped him across the face. He didn't seem fazed.  
Then he whispered, "I warned you."

Blake's eyes widened as she realized that Adam was about to truly rape her.

He positioned himself at Blake's entrance before slowly entering the black-haired girl's virgin anus.

Blake cried out in horrendous pain as she felt him enter her, "No! No! S-s-stop Adam! P-PLEASE!"Blake sobbed out. But Adam wasn't  
listening. Blake was unbelievably tight; considering that it was her first time. Adam loved the feeling of his cock slowly pushing into the hot  
vinyl entrance of the part Fauna.

Blake was in so much pain, this hurt so bad. This unknown intursion; she didn't like it one bit. How she wish to let this be over soon. She hated  
him for doing this to her. She couldn't take it anymore. Just then, more tears were running down her face. She screamed again,

"AH-AHHHH! NO, STOP! P-PLEASE, IT HURTS SO BAD! I DON'T WANT THIS ADAM, NOT LIKE THIS!"

As that last scream was let loose from those supple lips, more and more tears let loose from her body, Adam had shut her up by pushing the rest of himself in; fast. She was in so much pain she couldn't even put it in words. She couldn't even make a sound, other than the sounds of her sobs.

"Now ready for a faster pace Blake?" Adam said as he pulled his cock out, just leaving the tip in. Then shoving it back, all the way in, causing the part  
Fauna to scream.

"AH! ADAM!"

"Like that did you, kitten? It's okay, there's more to come. Scream all you, let me hear you scream my name to the heavens and back. Were too far  
into the forest."

Adam started moving faster and faster inside of the girl, hearing her scream and moan; seeing those tears fly out of her amber yellow eyes. Looking  
down and seeing himself move within the part Fauna and how the latter reacted to his hot, firm cock hitting her prostate, only made him more harder  
and hornier.

The black-haired girl barely felt the pleasure, it was mostly pain, and it was because seriously, not only was it her first time, it was unwilling and that  
just broke her heart. Blake hated him. Truly hated him for violating her.

'Please, oh god please let this be over. I can't take it anymore!' The poor part Fauna screamed in her head.

The male part Fauna held her arms over her head, as he moved faster and faster in the black-haired girl, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. The girl was too much for him. He leaned into Blake's ear and said,

"Get ready to become mine, Blake, because after this, I am the only one you can have. You will always be mine."

With that, he gave one last push in and stayed there, moaning out Blake's name, spilling his seed within the girl. Blake screamed at feeling the warm  
seed being shot inside her. It was so hot. _He_ was so hot.

After that, Adam pulled out of the part Fauna. He stood and put back on his pants.

Adam felt the slightest pang of guilt as he saw the once bright and full of life amber eyes had dulled to a grayish color with tears coming down her  
face; those eyes look lifeless.

He bent down to her ear and whispered, "You will always be mine."

Then Blake blacked out.

* * *

**I felt bad for writing this because Blake is my favorite character. I hope you enjoyed it.**

Comment plz. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of vulnerable and this is angst and a bit of Blake/Yang. Like I said before don't like don't read!**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY! Now read along lovelies.

Peace out! XD.

* * *

****

Blake awoke from her slumber. When she slowly sat up, the pain in her lower region caused her to wince in pain. It was painfully hurting down  
"there". She tried and successfully stood up. She was still naked, and she looked down and saw her clothes laying on the ground. The ebony-  
haired girl picked them up and slowly putted them on. After she putted on her clothes and shoes, she looked up at the sky...it was night already.

The part Fauna then realized she had to go back to Beacon Academy. Her teammates and the headmaster of the school must be worried about her  
and sent her teammates, Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee, and Yang xiao long, to look for her. She knew she had to hurry but the pain in her lower half  
seemed to differ.

'Seems that I have to walk then' Blake thought running out of options. She walked but a little faster. 5 minutes later, the part Fauna was now out  
of the forest and saw the school she attended to.

She then walked to the door and opened it silently. Little did the girl know that she was being watched, as she closed the school door behind her.  
She started to go to her teammates dorm. The ebony-haired girl only took three steps...until all of the lights flickered on, scaring the part Fauna.

There stood her teammates and the staff member Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby Rose ran over to the girl and hugged her tightly, rather painfully and  
said,

"Thank goodness your okay! We were about to go looking for you!" Ruby said her eyes almost tearing up.

"I'm okay Ruby please stop hugging me." Blake said out of breath. The young girl finally let her go.

"Where have you been young lady?" Ms. Goodwitch said with a stern voice. Her eyes looked serious, her face didn't. If Blake told them what had  
happened to her, they would go after Adam. She didn't want any of them to get hurt. So she made up a lie.

"I-i-i guess I went to sleep too long in the forest, from being to exhausted from training. However, there was no trouble ma'am." The part Fauna prayed in her head that her lie worked.

Glynda looked skeptical but went back into her calm expression."Okay. I am letting this go, Belladonna. If you ever do this again, there will be  
consequences.

"Yes ma'am." Blake said politely.

"Now you all go to bed. You have more training in the morning." With that, she walked down the hall to her dorm.

'Thank god' Blake thought.

Weiss, her white-haired friend asked, "Is everything alright Blake?" Blake shooked her head heavily and quickly said, "Yes I am fine!" "But Bla-"  
"I SAID IM FINE OKAY!" Blake yelled and looked at her with a angry expression. The heiress backed away a little because her amber eyes had  
suddenly changed slightly to red. Weiss and Yang had never saw her angry before. Ruby was also shocked.

Yang put her hands on Blake's shoulder, trying to calm her down, but then the part Fauna slapped her hand away, startled. The blonde looked at her  
with a angry but confused expression on her face. What's wrong with her mysterious, part Fauna friend? She was only trying to help her.

Blake then walked away from them all, into her and her teammates bedrooms(dorms). Yang then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something about  
the girl and how she walked. Like she...was in some pain. She even caught her holding her stomach while walking. Ruby and Weiss was still worried  
about her but Yang had second thoughts.

Then Ruby spoke worriedly to her big sister Yang,

"You think she's okay?"

"I don't know...but im going to find out." Yang said assuring her.

Weiss then said cautiously,"Don't be too hard on her Yang. You just saw how she gave me that look."

"I won't Weiss. Besides, I deal with people like that princess" Yang said winking at the white-haired girl.

The heiress rolled her eyes at the latter's comment as Ruby giggled.

**While In The bathroom...**

Blake looked her self in the mirror. Her eyes were blood-shot. She then went into the medicine cabinet and took out pain killers. She took one in her  
mouth, then another, washing them down with water. The part Fauna sprayed water on her face and wiped her face with her black towel.

She quickly changed into her bedtime clothes and went to her room, jumped on her bed, covering herself with her purple blankets. She her head  
laid down on her Black kitten pillow. And thought about what happened to her. How that cold-hearted bastard raped her leaving her so...vulnerable.  
Blake hated him. She Hated him so much. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but blinked them away.

She didn't want her friends to know because she didn't want them to get hurt by the masked man. They knew they cared about her soo much...  
especially Yang. That's the reason why. She didn't mean to act grumpy towards them. Blake's eyes were getting heavy and peacefully fell asleep...

Through the crack of her door was Yang. The blonde quietly went towards the ebony-haired girl. Lilac eyes looked over the part Fauna girl.

She was sleeping so peacefully in the bed and looked so beautiful. Yang eyes then suddenly turned deadly red. She looked at the pain killers  
that was in her hand, crushing it silently.

Blake was going to have alot of explaining to do...

* * *

**It was quite short. Im sorry but I really got to go to bed because unfortunately, I got school tommrrow.  
I am going to make chapter 3 tommrrow. plz comment XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Or anything!**

Warning: Don't like don't read. This is angsty and rape. Now start reading  
lovelies.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Blake didn't feel like getting up in the morning. She still felt shaky about what how Adam cruelly raped her, violated her. Leaving her feeling weak and confused at the same time.

She still didn't want to tell her friends about the masked man that raped her. The part Fauna wanted to tell her friends, she really do, but what Adam did to her, it seemed...impossible. She couldn't tell them. It was for their own safety. Blake was the first one up this morning. She went into the bathroom and shut the door, then looked herself in the mirror.

She was a mess, she didn't sleep very well last night, having nightmares. She even got bags under her eyes. Her black bow was on the side of her hair, from tossing and turning in the her bed. Blake's hair was even a mess. She sighed and started brushing her teeth. After that, she washed her face and dried it.

Blake opened the door, meeting lilac eyes. It seems that Yang was about to open it.

"Well good morning Blakie, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, actually. Now can you please move out the way. I gotta change."

The blonde was blocking the door, with one hand on the door frame. She was about to ask what she found last night.

Yang got the pain killers from her other hand, lifting it up for Blake to see. Blake's amber eyes opened wide in shock.

"Yang! Where did you get that?!" The ebony-haired girl tried to take it out of her hand, but the blonde drew it away from her reach.

Yang's face expression had a serious look and said in a cold, low tone of voice,

"What are you doing with these? If someone hurt you Blake please tell me. Don't lie to me either. I will keep this between you and me. Now tell me what happened when you were in the forest."

Blake said, "Nothing happened okay Yang!" Then lilac eyes turned red, making her stop. "Do not lie to me!" Yang almost yelled, making Blake flinch.

Then the part Fauna lied again, "Im telling you the truth Yang! Nothing happened! Do you hear?! Nothing happened! I took those because I was feeling pain in my stomach and my back! and that's the reason why it took long for me to get here!**(this was the worst lie I made ):)**. "Now would you leave me alone!"

Suddenly Blake put a hand on Yang's stomach, pushing her out the way roughly, heading into her room. Yang was about to catch her arm but didn't because she didn't want the Fauna to yell or fight with her, but she yelled, "Your still not telling the truth!"

Blake slammed the door loudly behind her. Yang looked at the door, her facial expression saddened but still was skeptical about what she said.

Yang turned her head to the side and found her sister, Ruby, standing there, hearing everything. Her eyes were starting to water. She hated seeing her sister and her friend fight. The blonde walked quickly towards the red-haired sister and gently hug her and whispered,

"Shhhh. It's okay little sister. It's okay."

* * *

**MeanWhile...**

Blake was in the library room. She was sitting next to the window. She wanted to be alone, away from her friends in a while. Blake had her book in her head reading. Then she had a tear stream down her cheek.

She knew Yang was trying to help her, but she didn't need her help. She didn't want to feel so weak like a child. But still...the part Fauna did need her friends' comfront.

They were like a family, who cared for each other, looking out for each other...no matter what the odds. She put her book down and put her head down on it, burying her face in her arms, and silently cried...

Out the window, a tree was nearby. It was a figure standing on the branch of the tree. It was Adam. He looked at his kitten through the window where she was near.

Then he said, "I will see you later again kitten..." then he disappeared.

* * *

**It was kinda short. But was it sad that Blake deosn't want to tell her teammates. What will happen when Adam see's her later.  
Find out on chap 4. plz comment. XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 of vulnerable. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter because I had summer homework to finish. So anyways enjoy the story.**

**Warning: This is rated M for mature. This contains rape and angsty. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Please don't sue me. Im just a teenager trying to go to college in the future.**

**Now read Lovelies. oh watch out rape coming up.**

* * *

Blake was laying in her bed, on her stomach, with her face in the pillow. She was very tired from doing training and studying tests for classes. She was feeling a migraine forming in her head and she groaned. The part Fauna didn't feel like doing anything. Even she didn't feel like reading her book.

It was dark outside and the window was opened, wind blowing wind into the room. Blake was getting a little scared being alone, the only one in her and her teammates dorm. She was getting nervous every second, her heart thumping in her chest. 'What if he comes back' the ebony-haired girl thought. She didn't want to admit it but...she was scared of Adam. Honestly, after what he did to her, made her feel weak. She didn't want to feel that way in front of her friends. Nevertheless, she still did need them around.

'Anyway, where are they...oh right.' Blake thought remembering where they were. They were at a party in the school auditorium. Blake didn't want to go because they would be drinking probably and she wasn't a party person like Yang was. If there was a party, the blonde would be saying yes quick.. Blake got off the bed and went to go look in her dresser, for her pajamas.

She found them and put it on. The part Fauna laid back down and covered herself in her blanket and laid her head in her pillow and began falling asleep...with her window still opened 5 inches behind her...

Adam peeked in the window and saw Blake laying fast asleep on her bed. He smirked evilly. She was finally alone in her bedroom, while everyone was downstairs partying, with the music loud. He walked over to her slowly, walking towards, where her back was turned from him. The man creepily shadowed over her, looking down at the ebony-haired girl hungerily. His kitten looked so delicious and beautiful while sleeping. He leaned down and licked and nibbled on her.

Blake shivered and let out a "Mm" and trying to move away from his mouth in her sleep. The masked man stopped, then he went down to her neck and did the same thing, licking and biting her neck; a little too hard. The part Fauna gasped and turned to see who was disturbing her. Then when she looked up, she saw Adam right there on the spot.

She cowered in fear and her yellow eyes grew wide. Blake stood there, frozen stiff, afraid to move. Adam looked at her with a smirk and said,

"You missed me kitten?" Adam said huskily.

There was a long silence. 'How did he...?' Blake thought and then she looked at the window in shock. The teen had forgotten to close the window. Adam came close to her and the part Fauna backed into her bed frame. Adam was coming creepily closer to her.

Blake looked at the door. She was going to run to it. In a flash, the ebony-haired girl ran to the door, but a firm, strong grip stopped her. She winced in pain. Adam threw her back on her bed.

"A-a-adam, please, l-leave me alone." Blake said in a near whisper while tears threatened to fall.

"Now why would I do that?" Adam mused, disappearing and reappearing behind Blake, on the bed, and put his hand on her shoulders to prevent and restrain her from running again.

Blake squirmed in his grasp helplessly, but froze when she felt breathing against her neck.

The part Fauna whimpered softly as tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks like little raindrops. "Blake, must you look so cute right now? Your causing me to loose control." Adam breathed huskily.

Then Blake was pushed down on her bed, and Adam again, straddled between her legs. Then Blake was trying to push him off of him, but he didn't even budge. Then he took out his knife, and Blake frozen. 'Oh no' The part Fauna thought getting even more scared of him. She looked away, and whimpered in fear, waiting for the pain.

With speed, Adam ripped the whole pajama off. Blake looked up surprised he didn't hurt her with the knife. He smirked and looked at her body. Her body was curvy, and her D cup breasts. Adam grinned evilly,'This is mine.' He thought.

"S-s-stop Adam! please! Don't do this!"Blake yelled.

"I don't think so kitten. You made me loose control with your cuteness." He then used both of his gloved hands and rubbed her breasts close together, playing with them. He sucked and licked on her nipples hungrily in his hot mouth and was humming while doing so. Blake tried to restrain the moan that was about to come out of her mouth, but to no avail. She was very sensitive. Why does he not understand? She doesn't want this at all and it was making her utterly sick.

He stopped sucking them and kissed up her neck, licking and biting it hard again. Blake winced, he gave her a hickey. He kissed her cheek. Suddenly, he turned her around, on her stomach. Blake was getting frightened.

"Stop Adam please im begging you!" Blake shouted.

"Shout all you want Blake. Nobody can hear us."He whispered in her ear. "Struggle all you want. For it's inevitable now." Blake shivered at the venom voice he had. He was about to violate her again. He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his huge cock. Adam put her in a doggy-style position(**for the perverts who are reading this is not sex, it's RAPE!**). He spread her legs wide open, and inserted into her slow.

"AH!" Blake cried in pain as he entered her. Tears were falling down her cheeks fast. "STOP ADAM PLEA-"

Adam got annoyed and shoved himself in;fast..again. He was getting tired of her pleases. The masked man grabbed both of her hips and rammed into her fast, not even letting her adjust to his size.

The part Fauna felt the pain before when he raped her in the forest. However, this was much worse. It felt like she was being teared apart. Blake gripped on the sheets and moaned in pain. "PLEASE ADAM STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE."...but the more she protested, the more faster he went inside her. Adam panted and moaned letting go of her hips, grabbing one of her arms, and his other arm grabbed her ebony-hair.

Blake couldn't take this. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. This was getting painful. More tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Ahhhhh wahaaaa!(**she's crying**). Stop Adam!" She tried to get out of his grip, but it was hard like iron. Adam breathing went faster and faster, and he came inside of her, moaning. Blake gasped. After that Adam put back on his pants and buckled it. He smirked down at her, not even feeling any guilt. In Blake's eyes, he knew she hated him but he didn't care.

The side of her face was in the pillow, her eyes had lost their color and was now gray, with tears. He leaned into her ear and whispered,

"If you tell your friends Blake, I will _kill _them." he said in a cold voice. Blake shivered in fear. Then Adam went to the window, with a smile on his face and disappeared. Blake laid there frozen stiff. She couldn't move. She hated him. Her vision started to blur and then blacked out...

* * *

Ruby came into the dorm. The party was getting a little wild for her as young as she is. Though, she enjoyed herself.. She was holding a cupcake in her hand, which she saved it for Blake. She knew her friend was having a rough day, so she wanted to give her a cupcake just to cheer her up. She took off her shoes by the door and went to Blake's door, which was closed.

The red-haired girl looked at the clock above her. It was 10:45pm, so she probably was still up, reading her book. She knocked on the door.

"Blake can I come in?" The part Fauna didn't answer through the door. So Ruby opened it slowly and peeked in. "Blake I got you a..." Then she stopped and saw the part Fauna's body naked in her bed, on her stomach. 'Why is she naked?' Ruby thought looking worried.

Ruby walked slowly, scared. Then she gasped in horror at what she saw. Blake was naked! But what she saw was some bruises on her arms and her hips. Blake's eyes were closed and tears still on her face. And she was bleeding badly between her legs. Ruby dropped her cupcake, and shooked her, trying to awake her.

"Blake! Blake! Wake up! Please!" Ruby had tears streaming down her eyes. Panicking, She didn't wake up. Ruby put her hands to her head. 'What I got to do?! What I got to do?!'The young girl screamed in her head. Then she said,

"YANG!" Ruby ran to the door, and went to go get her sister, still running. She knew what to do. When she got a little close to the auditorium door she saw her sister at the door, with her friends

"Yang!" Ruby yelled out. The blonde turned around and saw her little sister. "Hey Ru...what's wrong?!" Yang said fiercely when saw tears in her eyes. Ruby sobbed, "It's Blake! S-s-she, I-i-i-"

Yang put her hands on her shoulder. "Calm down Ruby! What happened to her?!

Without answering her question, Ruby grabbed her wrists and they ran towards, while Yang shouted at her and asking,

"What's wrong Ruby?!"...

* * *

**Plz comment viewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 of vulnerable. I hope you enjoy reading. Please ladies and gentlemen...no flaming!**

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Blake blinked slowly, opening her eyes. She sat up a little and looked around. The part Fauna was in the hospital. She winced in pain. Her lower half was a little in pain. She turned her head left and saw Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. They were sitting on chairs sleeping. They must have been waiting for her all night to wake up.

Blake still had that one thing in her head. She still couldn't tell them because of what Adam said, '_If you tell your friends Blake, I will kill them.'_

The part Fauna cried. Crying in misery. She felt dirty. She let a man take control of her and it felt like she was a "whore"**(Sorry for that language)**. While Blake was crying in her legs, Ruby slowly woke up. She gasped surprised, and thankful that she woke up. Then she heard her cry. The young girl never saw her cry. Then Ruby woke up her sister and the heiress. "Guys wake up! She's awake!"

Blake looked up and saw that Ruby woke up her sister and Weiss. The red and white haired girl's ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank god your awake!" Weiss said in relief. "Oh Blake." Ruby said embracing her. The young girl was still shaked about her seeing her in such a state in her room. They stopped hugging and the two turned thier heads looking at Yang nervously who was seriously pissed. Yang walked between Ruby and Weiss and got in Blake's face. Her lilac eyes changed to red. And she yelled furiously,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BLAKE?! I WAS DEVASTATED WHEN I SAW YOU IN THAT BED! RUBY CAME TO ME CRYING AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU GOT RAPED! WHO WAS IT?! AND DON'T LIE TO ME!" Yang activated her Ember Celica. Blake froze at the shouting she was giving her. Then she said,

"No. I-I-I can't Yan-"

Yang then gripped on Blake's arm in a painful. "WHY NOT?!" "Stop Yang! Your hurting me!" Weiss put a arm on Yang's shoulder, trying to calm the blonde down. "Yang stop it right now!" Ruby put her arm around her sister's waist and pleaded. "Please sis...stop." Yang finally cooled down. She was on fire!. The blonde deosn't let anybody put thier hands on her friends. Ruby and Weiss sighed in relief. Then Weiss said,

"Blake...you got to tell the truth...we need the truth..now."

"I don't w-"

"Nonono. You got to tell us. And keeping it from us, who knows what will happen to you."

Blake closed her eyes and looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she was telling the truth. "Sometimes the truth hurts...don't let your fear overcome you. Speaking the truth will heal you."Blake's mom always said. Ruby said, "Please Blake...we want to help..." She had tears in her eyes as well. Blake sighed, "O-o-okay...I'll tell the t-tr-truth..."She stuttered out. The whole team crowded around, getting every information.

"R-r-remember that I came in late after I came from the forest?" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang nodded in unison. "Well...I was sleeping in the forest after we were training and we put our weapons back in the locker...then I slept in the forest. When I felt someone touching me and...it was my former partner Adam. He pulled me down into the grass and...he r-r-raped me." Blake said truthfully. Yang's eyes widened in shock. Weiss and Ruby gasped. Then the red-haired said,

"I found you in the bed...naked Blake and you had bruises...what happened?" Blake looked at them with more tears in her eyes. "I had forgotten to close the window, I was sleeping and he must have went through it. When I saw him...I-I-I got so scared. And he did it again. I hate him so much...hate him..." Blake was crying now and Ruby hugged her, so did Weiss and Yang. They were crying together with her.

"Why didn't you tell us Blake?.."Weiss asked sadly.

"I didn't want to feel weak, I didn't, so I didn't tell you all. I was...afraid if I told you all the truth...you would go after him..especially you Yang. Before I passed out, he told me he will kill you...if I told...I didn't mean to keep it a secret..I would be scared if he hurted you and might do the same thing."

"He is not going to hurt u. I will make sure that never. And it seems like he goes after you when your alone. So how about we set him up-"

"Yang I don't want you to ge-"

"Blake! If he hurt you again, we feel weak about not doing anything about it. How would you think that feels if I had gotten raped, and you would be hurt too if I didn't tell anybody?"Blake looked away. She knew she was telling the truth. But the part Fauna was worried about something...

"Guys Im worried about something...when he raped me, he did poured his seed into me..two times...so Im worried if I am pregnant." They looked at Blake with shocked looks on thier faces. Yang looked at Ruby and Weiss, go get a pregnancy test from the store. I'll stay here with Blake." They both nodded and went to the store. The blonde looked at the part Fauna and sighed, sitting down next to her.

Then Blake said, "Im sorry Yang...Im sorry.." Yang hugged her and shushed her. "Sshhhh. It's okay. I forgive you. Let's hope your not pregnant..." Then the blonde planted a kiss on Blake's forehead. Blake blushed a little and smiled into the warm hug.

Eight minutes later, Ruby and Weiss got back got from the store. Weiss said,

"We got back from the store. Here goes the pregnancy test..." Everybody was silent. Then Ruby broke the silence and said cheerfully,

"It's okay you guys. If Blake's actually pregenant, we will support her, no matter what. Right guys?" Yang and Weiss nodded, smiling. "Yeah! We'll support you Blake." Weiss agreed. Blake looked at them all amazed. She had tears falling down her face. 'What would I do without you guys' The part Fauna thought happily. Then they all did a group hug. Ruby and Weiss giggled closing thier eyes, while Blake and Yang looked at each other. Lilac eyes had determination in them.

"Thank you, guys thank you." Blake smiled. She never smiled but she is now, having her friends support. "Can you give me the pregnancy test please, Weiss?" The heiress handed it to her. The part Fauna grabbed it and went straight to the bathroom.

Before she went into the bathroom she looked back at her friends. They were smiling and nodded for her to go on. Blake smiled back and went inside, shutting the door...

* * *

**Is Blake pregnant or not? find out on chap 6. Sorry for making it short. Plz comment. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 of vulnerable. And enjoy reading it. Plz keep coming with the views. I loving it. *high-fiving all of you.***

**Warning: Rape/angst. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum deos.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Blake looked at the test in disbelief and she had tears in her eyes.

'Im...Im pregnant...Im pregnant with that monster!' Blake thought bewildered. She couldn't be. She can't be. The part Fauna slid down on the floor and cried. How could Adam do this to her? Maybe he was doing this to get back at her for leaving him on the train, Blake wondered. Hell, she didn't even know how to take care of a child, every since her mother died. She clutched the test in her hand that read a positive.

What would her friends say? Would Yang get mad at her and avoid her? Will her teammates, too? Will she not become...a huntress anymore? Those questions kept coming back to her like a canon. She put her hands to her ears, to stop the haunting whispers. The part Fauna walked towards the door...this was it..to tell her friends that she was pregnant. She hesitated. The ebony-haired girl couldn't take it. But she remembered Ruby's words,

'If she's pregnant, were going to support her no matter what.' Will they support her? Blake deos have doubts. She will have to find out. The part Fauna opened the door slowly and looked up at her friends. They turned when they heard the door opening. "Well...what did it say?"Yang said worriedly. Blake didn't answer. The blonde looked impatient. She was rather irritated and didn't wanted to waste anytime. She put a hand on the part Fauna's shoulder's.

"Blake...answer me!"

When Blake didn't answer, she snatched the test out of her hand. She looked and then her lilac eyes widened in shock. Yang didn't know what to say really...She just stared. "What deos it say?"Weiss and Ruby looked at the test in the blonde's hands. They both looked shocked. "I-I am a positive then..."Blake didn't have anything else to say. She looked away. The part Fauna didn't dare want to look at thier angry, hurt face expression. She didn't want to be judged so badly.

Blake was about to run, but then a strong person hugged her tightly. It was Yang.

"It's ok Blake. It's not your fault. It was that bastard Adam's fault. I don't know why he raped you for. We have to tell Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch about this if we don't Blake they wi-

"NO!," Blake yelled angerily, "They will kick me out of school and I won't fight anymore! I would be alone again! I won-

"Stop it Blake! Don't say that!"Weiss interjected. "We are doing this to protect you...your not alone okay?"

Ruby spoke also. "Blake...please. We will take care of you. No matter what. We are a team. We never give up..no matter what the odds."Blake couldn't believe what the red-haired girl just said. She had more tears running down the side of her face. She never had friends like...these. The part Fauna never had friends, she was always alone...always alone. They were a family to her. Blake sobbed and hugged Yang tightly, burying her head in her chest. 'What would I do without...you guys?'Blake thought.

Then Ruby and Weiss did the same thing. They were in a group hug. Blake never felt so warm in the hugging. Blake looked up and were meet by lilac eyes. Yang smiled warmly, the smile told her...she was in good hands. Then the blonde did something that surprised her. Yang leaned and planted a kiss on her forehead. The blonde then kissed her quickly on the lips.

This made Blake blush furiously and she looked down, shyly. Yang grinned at her friends shyness. While the girls were still hugging, Professor Ozpin and Glynda GoodWitch were standing by the door watching them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We heard everything, Belladonna." Professor Ozpin said. The sound of his voice, startled the four girls. "You...did?"Blake asked.

"Yes we did, Blake...we are sorry what that horrible man did to you. If he ever comes back, we will be ready, but it seems that you have a baby coming soon..."

Blake stammered. "A-a-are you...g-going to..."

"No Blake. We are not going to let you stop being a huntress or fight. You have a baby that is coming, so when it is born, you will still fight, and you will still take care of your baby. Glynda will take care of it...and so will your friends, also."Professor Ozpin assured.

"I will be happy to help you, Blake. I will take care of it and you will still take care of your child."Gylnda smiled.

Blake couldn't believe this. Did she hear that right? The part Fauna had tears coming down her eyes. Her teammates smiled happily. In a flash, Blake was hugging both Ozpin and Glynda. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She stopped hugging them and looked back at her teammates. Ruby ran over and hugged her tightly and said,

"I told you Blake..you have nothing to worry about..were here for you."Weiss hugged her too and said, "Your not alone Blake..you have us."

Yang smiled at them. She was going to be okay.

Then Glynda said, "We have to go girls. It's one o'clock in the morning. We have to take you guys back." The four girls nodded and walked out with their teachers. The only person that didn't leave was Yang. She whispered angerily, "You will pay for what you did Adam. I will find you." Then her sister popped her head through the door. "Sis are you coming or what?"She said worriedly.

"Yeah..I am."They both walked catching up to the others.

* * *

**In The Bedrooms...**

Blake opened the door and her friends walked in. Blake was in no time. She just took off her shoes and went into her room, while the others looked when she went in, standing there looking shocked.

"Um, Yang...I think you need to talk to her. She's having a bad day.."Weiss suggested.

The blonde sighed. She knew it will come to this. "I will you guys. I will sleep with her tonight."They nodded and went into their rooms. Ruby waved goodnight and went inside her bedroom. Yang quickly put on her pajamas and went into Blake's room. The door was cracked. She opened up her door wide and closed it, and said,

"Blake, I need to..."She stopped and saw Blake sleeping peacefully, but the blonde knew she wasn't, so she straddled her and grinned. "Blakie, I know your not asleep, so opened your eyes." Blake sighed and said, "What do you want Yang...and get off me."Yang got off her and then lied herself on the part Fauna's bed, pulling the covers on her and the latter. Blake blushed and got uncomfortable. What was Yang doing?

"U-um, Yang...what are you doing?"

"Im sleeping here with you..so you won't have any nightmares."Yang said sweetly. Blake blushed and shrugged. Then she asked a question,

"Y-y-yang...is it hard to..take care of a child.."

Yang looked at amber eyes. They had worry in them. Honestly, the blonde deosn't know either. But what she deos know, is that they will try their very best while they can. "Blake, you will be a great mother to your child, and we will help you, support you, no matter." Blake was starting to panick. Then she asked,

"But..what will we do about Adam? What if he will come back? What if he take my-

"Blake! Don't think like that! We will handle it the best we can! Don't worry...and if he will, we will tag team him."Blake smiled. Yang still had that headstrong, tough-as-nails attitude. "Thanks..Yang."Blake sobbed silently and Yang hugged her gently. Yang was warm, and Blake liked the warmness she had. Then the blonde noticed that the part Fauna had dozed off to sleep. Yang's aura stopped glowing. 'She needed that' She thought and kissed her forehead, and she went to sleep, too...

In the middle of the night, Yang felt struggling in her arms. She opened her eyes, and saw that Blake was sweating in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. When Yang hugged her more, the part Fauna stopped and then smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Since Blakie is having a baby, I need you viewers help name the baby for me plz? I came up with Raven. I know it sounds like a bird's name but it is a color too like Black. So plz review XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Changes of Vulnerable. I really enjoy your reviews of this story. Im sorry for taking too long to write this story D: School is tommorrow and I hate homework. ARRGGH! Anyways...please enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RWBY. I hate repeating myself..**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changes, Two Months later..**

Blake was in the kitchen, sitting in her chair reading her book. She was glad she had her peace time. But that was broken when Ruby and Weiss came in the kitchen, and were in the cabinets. The part Fauna's left ear twitched to the right at the noise and looked up. The red-haired girl had groceries in hand and so did the heiress who was struggling with the bags and put them down quickly. She didn't seem to notice Blake.

"We have to put this up quick before Blake see's this. If she deos, she will eat-" When she turned around, she saw the part Fauna reading. The heiress gasped and smiled nervously. "Oh hi Blake...how are you feeling?"Blake gave her a smile and said, "Im doing fine, Weiss." Weiss sighed heavily, relieved. "But I still eat as much."

Weiss groaned and started putting up the food. Then Ruby said, "Oh hey Blake!" Cheerfully, She ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey Rube." Ruby let go and looked at the part Fauna closely. She changed...alot. The ebony-haired girl was putting on some weight, she looked more like a women than a girl, her chest was a little larger, and her face was looking more feline. Ruby couldn't believe how much she changed. She looked even more...beautiful. Blake got uncomfortable when the girl got more closer to her face. Her stomach was a little small, but big.

"U-um...Ruby...your too close."

"You changed...alot since you know..."Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"I did?"

Weiss came to look at her,too. She smiled and said, "Yeah. You did change alot. Your face looks more like a cat. Yang would say the same thing when she comes through the kitchen. I see that your gaining weight, since you eating so much sometimes."Blake smiled at them both. 'Maybe I did change alot.'She thought. Then suddenly, Yang came to the kitchen as well.

"Hey guys what's up?"The blonde looked at Blake and her lilac eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her friend...look absolutely different.

"B-b-blake...is that..you?"

"Hi to you, too Yang." Then the blonde rushed towards her in a flash, ready to hug her. "NONO! Yang stop!"The blonde stopped. "Blake what's wrong?.."

"Just hug me gently please? I have a baby. I don't want you to hurt it."

"Oh..sorry, Blake."Yang hugged her gently. But the blonde was still shocked. "Look at you Blake! You putting on some weight and you look..more mature!"Blake blushed at her comment. Then her stomach growled loudly. The part Fauna was very hungry. Yang grinned at her friend,

"Looks like somebody is hungry, eh?" Weiss groaned again at this. "She's always hungry Yang, but at least she's trying to eat healthy."

Blake asked, "Can you please make chicken? Oh and make some mash potatoes and..pork chops and salad and-

"BLAAAKE!" Weiss and Yang yelled at same time.

"Okay, okay sorry."She smiled and Ruby giggled.

Blake continued to read her book as the other's were putting up the groceries. After they were done, Yang was fixing lunch, while Ruby and Weiss were sitting on the couch watching tv. It was silent between the two girls in the kitchen. "Um Blake?" The part Fauna looked up from her book, "Hm?" She asked. "Um Phyrra and Nora will be coming over to our rooms...for a sleepover."Yang waited for the bow-wearing girl to speak. The blonde was afraid that Blake would say no. However Blake looked back at her book and smiled,

"That's great! Thier coming tonight?" Yang was surprised by her response. "Um yeah. They just want to see if you were okay."

"Good."

The blonde thought in her head, 'Boy. She changed alot.'The part Fauna always sometimes didn't like guests over but now...it seems like she wanted people around her now. Yang smiled. "Okay."But the blonde was a little suspicious though. Why was she acting this way? And second of all...she didn't never saw that monster Adam...

* * *

**Nighttime...**

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. Weiss opened and saw that it was Phyrra and Nora. They seemed to bickering with one another and the heriess quieted them down.

"Phyrra and Nora please...stop it will you. We want to make this sleepover more better so Blake could communicate more better."

"Sorry. I was just teaching Nora some matters when we came over." Nora gave her a double take. "I know my matters! Do you? Oh no you don't!"

Weiss faceplamed. "Can you two just come in?!"

They both went in and the white-haired rolled her eyes and closed the door. It looks like they all put their blankets and pillows on the living room floor, and they moved the furniture to make more room. In the middle of the floor, which was so neatly with food, was popcorns, cookies, sodas, water,etc. This was going to be a looong night.

They put on thier pajamas and sat on thier blankets. Blake was the last person to come in the living room. Nora suddenly jumped up and started to run towards her. "Hey Blake! How are you doing?!" Before she hugged her with the strength she possess, Yang stopped her,

"Don't! You will hurt the baby."

"Oh!"

Yang helped Blake sit her down on her blanket. Phyrra waved at her. "Hey Blake. How's it going?"Blake looked at the burgundy-haired girl and said, "Im doing fine...I am kinda hungry though." The part Fauna grabbed for the popcorn and eating it vigorously. The five girls stared at her for a few minutes. Phyrra kept examining Blake...she looked so..different.

"You look beautiful, Blake...you changed..alot."Nora nodded her head, quickly. "She is isn't she? She is gaining some weight! But I still can't wait for the baby to come! When are you due Blake?"

Ruby answered for her. "She's due until April! Isn't that great?!" They agreed. Blake smiled at them all. Then tears started gathering in her eyes. She was glad that they were supporting her all through this...after what had happened to her. Nora noticed this and gave her a gentle hug and so did Phyrra. "Were here for you Blake..remember that." Yang, Weiss, and Yang smiled at them. The blonde then said,

"Okay girls! Time to have some fun!"They all nodded and started getting out thier makeup, fingernail polishes, and etc. They all giggled and got started. They were having a good time and it was Blake's happiest day in her life. They then started playing games, like truth and dare games, board games and video games. Also, they played dress up.

Yang sat down and was exhausted. She saw Blake smiling with her friends, their friends. Ruby then sat down next to her and whispered,

"I never saw Blake happy in our life! She's really smiling, laughing!"The red-haired girl said excitedly.

"Yeah,"Yang grinned. She is..."

When it was midnight, they all were sleeping, but Blake was still up. She couldn't sleep. The part Fauna kept wondering why Adam hasn't been violating, or stalking her since two months. Yang saw her awoke and got closer to her. "Blake...you okay?"Blake nodded her head yes. The blonde looked doubtful and said to her,

"Blake...just tell me what's on your mind..."

"...well..I was worrying why Adam didn't...harassed me..."Yang nodded. "Don't let that get inside your head. I think he's doing this to play with our minds and come after you again."Blake nodded and sighed. The blonde looked at the part Fauna and asked,

"So..did you had a good time?"Blake smiled.

"Yes I did! It was so much fun! Playing games, dressing up...it's been the best day of my life, Yang."She said honestly.

Yang put her hand on Blake's cheek and said, "This is how we want you to be Blake...happy. Not a depressed girl. We want to see the fun side of you, not a anti-social who keeps her feelings to herself..."

"You all are making my life happy." Yang lilac eyes widened. Did she just say that? Blake was smiling with joy and had tears streaming down both sides of her face. "Oh Yang." She hugged the blonde tightly and sobbed. Yang rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Im glad that we are." She whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 8 will come soon. I hope you enjoyed chap 7. Plz review lovelies. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so glad about writing this chap because Blake has her child. :D. I hope Im not writing cliffhangers on none of these chapters...anyways...a little humor in this chap to take away the rape out of your minds. This is going to be cliff, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Raven**

It was April and it was warm, and it was nighttime outside. Blake and Yang were sitting on the front porch. The part Fauna had her baby in her arms. It has the same amber eyes as Blake. It was giggling happily as her mother played with her. The baby's name was Raven. Blake came up with the name because it fit her so well. Yang smiled at them and continued something on her phone.

Then she saw two people walking to them. It was Lei Ren and Juane Arc.

"Hey Blake and Yang." Ren greeted them.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

Juane's eyes widened. "Ohhh! Is that the baby?"

Blake nodded and smile. "Her name is Raven."

"Can I carry her? Pleeeaaaassse."

The part Fauna raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but please don't drop her." Juane nodded and picked her up slowly. "Hi there baby!" He cooed. Yang and Blake giggled at him. "What? Is it wrong to speak this way?"

Ren sat by Blake. His pink eyes looked at her face. He then blushed. She look more like a woman then a girl and looked more feline. He shook his head and got back into his calm expression. "Hey Blake. I hope you are doing okay?" Blake smiled and nodded. Then he said honestly,

"You look different."

"I am different."

They looked into each other's eyes and then they heard a clicking sound in front of them. It was Yang, who had her phone out and was taking pics of them. She grinned,

"You two look so cute together!"

They two mellows blushed and didn't say anything. Blake looked over at Juane who was still playing with Raven. She loved her baby so much. 'I think I am going to be a good mom.' She thought. Even without the babies coward father, they were going to be alright. Raven was her pride and joy. She was safe...finally safe from him. Ruby and Weiss came outside. They seemed to brought out cookies.

"Here goes cookies everyone!"Ruby cheered. Weiss rolled her eyes at her. "You and these sweets.."

Everyone grabbed for a cookie and then the baby started crying. Raven was hungry. "Oh! Give her to me Juane. She's hungry."Blake said, getting the bottle with milk in it. The blonde gave her to Blake and then started putting the bottle into Raven's mouth. The baby calmed down and sucked the nipple lightly. The part Fauna sat down on the steps on the porch, holding the baby. Then she heard everyone "Awwwwww!"The part Fauna looked up and saw Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Juane, Ren, and even Nora and Phyrra were there.

Yang took a picture of her and the baby. Blake blinked at the flash it made. "Yang..please stop taking pictures!"The blonde giggled and looked at everyone that was behind her and said,

"Okay everyone! Who wants to play a game?!" They all agreed to play a game with the blonde. While they were playing through the night, Blake smiled at them as the teens played in the dark. When Blake looked down at her child, the baby's amber eyes were still open looking at her mother with love in them. The part Fauna loved her child so much. Raven was beautiful child just like her mother. When Blake took the bottle from her mouth, she didn't surprisingly cry. The part Fauna knows that she must be full now.

Raven was making sounds. Blake laughed. 'I guess she is trying to talk.' Raven was special to her. Nobody is taking her child away from her. Her teammates are there for her.

* * *

**Sorry for making it short and...cliffhanger. So I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 is coming up next. Chapter 9 will be confusing and emotional. Plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Im Sorry Blake

**This is the end of the story. Awwww I know but I will still post a chapter on this story. I am posting a new story called Im Different that will be rated T. So I hope you enjoyed the Vulnerable story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Im Sorry Blake...**

Blake carried her baby to her crib that was on the side of her bed. She laid the baby down, gently, carefully not trying to wake her up. Her friends were still playing outside. Raven was sleeping peacefully in her crib. The part Fauna kissed her baby on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Raven."Blake also laid in herself in her bed. Her eyes were getting endlessly heavy. She was so tired. The part Fauna closed her eyes and fell asleep...

Six minutes later, Adam came into her room quietly and shut the door...locking it. He walked over to her and shadowed over her again...until he saw the baby in the crib, sleeping. He walked over to the baby. He knew it was his baby, he bring into the world. Surprisingly, he didn't took or hurt the baby. Adam rubbed Raven's cheek with his gloved hands. They baby looked like it's mother. Then he heard a gasped behind him.

Blake had woke up from her sleep and saw the masked man. She shivered in fear. 'He's back...oh no!'She screamed in her head. The part Fauna was about to call, but she couldn't get a word out. Adam and Blake just stared at each other, which seemed like ages. The part Fauna couldn't speak. She was getting even more scared. What is he going to do now?...

Adam walked towards her and Blake didn't back away. She flinched and closed her eyes. 'This is it. He is going to do it again...'She thought frightened. Then Blake felt something on her lips and she opened her eyes. The masked man was...kissing her tenderly. The part Fauna blushed as Adam pulled away.

Blake blinked several times...What just happened? The part Fauna didn't know what to say. Then he said something that shocked her.

"Im sorry Blake..."

Did he say he was...sorry? Blake had tears in her eyes. She had two mixed emotions...she was confused and happy at the same. Then she sobbed and whispered,

"Why?" Adam was about to speak until she slapped him across the face; hard. "Why did you rape ME?! Huh?! Why huh?! Was it because I left you on the train?!" Blake yelled. More tears were in her amber eyes.

He didn't answer and she sobbed on his shoulder. "Why Adam?..."Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and she was crying hysterically. Then they heard a voice coming thier way. "Blake? Are you okay?!" It was Yang and was followed by Ruby and Weiss.

"I have to go Blake."Adam said. However, Blake kept hanging on to him. "No..you are going to tell me why you raped me." Suddenly, Adam got out of her grasp, and ran to the window. Blake reached out to him.

"Adam wait-" He kissed her again. "Take care of our child Blake...you will be a good mom without me.." He smiled. The part Fauna's eyes widened as he disappeared. 'He..he really mean it?" She was still thinking in her head, when her friends came in. Yang ran over to Blake and hugged.

"We were so worried about?! What happened?! We heard yelling and we came."

"Adam...was here-"

"What did he do?! Where's the baby?! Did he-"

"He didn't do anything you guys...he said he was sorry for what he did...then he left..he isn't going to bother me again..he couldn't even tell me why he did it..."A tear rolled down her eyes. Yang looked relieved and hugged her. So did Weiss and Ruby. She was finally safe from the masked man. When they stopped, Ruby walked over to the baby and picked her up, who seemed to be awakened by the yelling. She wasn't crying. Ruby then said,

"It looks like we won't have to deal with him anymore..." They all nodded. Blake grabbed her child and then said something that surprised her friends,

"He even told me...that I was going to be a good mom." Her friends eyes widened. Weiss said, "Did...he really say that?"Blake nodded and looked at her daughter with confidence in her eyes and said, "And you know what...I am going to be the best mom without him."

Yang smiled at her. Blake wasn't weak anymore. The blonde hugged her again. "Were glad that this is all over with...but if he comes back...we will be ready for him."

They all nodded. And then Ruby hugged the part Fauna. "Blake. Your going to be okay!" The red-haired girl cheered. Blake sniffed. She was going to cry but she reminded herself to be strong. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby "awed" and they did a group hug, reminding her that everything's going to be okay.

Yang told Blake, "It's okay to cry Blake...it's okay, we know you are trying to be strong. But if you are happy, it's okay to cry..it really is."Blake sobbed freely and they still group hugged her. Blake was glad that she was safe. Finally safe from this nightmare...

Outside the window, Adam was standing on the tree, watching them as they hugged Blake. Adam smiled at them. "Blake's rather safe here then being with me."He thought. When Blake looked out the window, while her friends still hugging her tight, she saw Adam. She had a sad expression on her face that said, 'Don't go.' He smiled down at her and whispered, 'Goodbye' and then he was gone. Blake had never stopped looking out the window, with more tears in her eyes. The part Fauna was not going to see him...again.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. I am going to write an epilogue on Chapter 10. Your reviews are making me happy :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the epilogue of Vulnerable. I am so glaad you enjoyed this story. I am not good with epilogues but I hope it's good. So stick around for my next story Im Different that's coming out today, chap 1. Peace out! XD.**

* * *

**Epilogue...**

Raven was now one years old, and was beginning to walk. Blake bend down and encouraged her daughter to walk. "Come on Raven. You can do it." Raven stood up slowly, and took careful steps towards her mother. Blake held out her hands to catch her daughter when she is almost near her. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were watching the baby, surprised that the she was learning how to walk.

"You can do it Ray-Ray" Yang and Ruby cheered. Weiss was smiling. Raven was almost close, until she fell down on her bottom. They awed, disappointed. Then Blake lifted the baby back up to her feet. She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. 'She's learning fast.'The part Fauna thought smiling. "Okay baby. Do it one more time? You almost got it. When she let go of Raven, the girl was balancing herself to stand still on her two legs.

Blake walked back to where she was, and held out her arms to her again. "Come here, baby." Raven started again, and then stepped her right leg out, then the left leg, and almost fell. Then balance herself again. Raven then walked a little faster. 'Almost there' Blake thought. Then the baby was in Blake's arms and soon as that happened, Yang and Ruby cheered at the baby.

"Yay! She did it!" Ruby whistled. Weiss and Yang clapped. Blake picked up her daughter and kissed her, hugging her. Then Raven said, "Ma-ma."Blake eyes widened at her. Did she said that?

"Oh I told her how to say mother how to say ma-ma."Weiss said, smiling.

"Thanks Weiss."

"Can I hold her please?"

"Sure." She gave her daughter to the heiress. Weiss was talking baby talk to Raven...until she smelled something. A nasty aroma. She looked at the baby and sniffed and yelled,

"EWWWWW! DID YOU CHANGED HER DIAPER?!"

The three girls laughed hysterically. Blake said, "She must have used it in her diaper." Blake was about to grab for Raven but the heiress pulled back.

"It's okay, Blake Ill change her."

"Thanks Weiss."

"Okay baby, Time to change your diaper."Weiss took her in her room. Yang had a question in mind. "Oh Blake! Do you want to go to the movies with us?" Then Ruby begged, "Please Blake!" Then the part Fauna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, sure. I have to ask Glynda to babysit her."

-20 minutes later- 

The four girls were going to the movies, while Glynda babysit her baby. Blake was happy to be with her friends. Then her mind wonder. 'Adam.' She thought sadly as she looked out the bus window. 'I hope he's okay.' The part Fauna one day...will see him again..in the future.

* * *

**THE END...XD**


End file.
